The Harversters
by tstormch
Summary: A hunter that knew the brothers father, calls Dean and Sam for help as finds out what Sam already researched on humans hunting humans for game. Finds out something more sinsiter then who the humans really are... "hell hounds"?


SUPERNATURAL

The Harvesters

 _ **(12 P.M.,**_ _Sam is in the map room on his lap top. Dean comes walking in with a cup of coffee.)_

DEAN: Find anything yet. Before my boredom turns me into a coffee bean?

SAM: Actually I have. But it's disturbing.

DEAN: How do you mean disturbing? Nothing is disturbing with what we do.

SAM: It's disturbing because how the police state it and who's causing it. ( _Dean stares at him.)_ There is a hunter that doesn't hunt like us or one that just hunts animals. These people are harvesting people. But the police can't seem to ever get enough evidence to prosecute accusations against them.

DEAN: Harvesting people? (Sam nods yes.) That is disturbing. They know who's doing it?

SAM: Apparently.

DEAN: What makes you think this is a hunt? And where is it?

SAM: It's in a forest in Mincom, Minnesota. These people live in a cabin I guess. They could be appearing as people but could be shape shifters going rouge. (Deans phone rings. Dean looks over at it and picks it up.)

DEAN: Hello?

DERRICK: (Sitting in a living room.) Hi. You don't know me. But my name is a Derrick. I used to be great friends with your father. We hunted way back when you and you're brother were kids.

DEAN: What's your point? And how did you find my number? (Sam looks at him.)

DERRICK: (Walking to a window and looks out.) I did some research. I wasn't sure if you two are still hunters or not. But I thought I'd take a shot.

DEAN: Then what do you want?

DERRICK: Me and some hunter buddies need help. You might have already heard about it. But were headed to Mincom, Minnesota. There's been a series of attacks from a group of what is claimed to be people that harvest other people.

DEAN: What time you going to be out there?

DERRICK: Around Thursday morning. We're packing up and leaving now. If you want to meet up we sure could use the help.

DEAN: We'll see you out there. (Hangs up and looks back at Sam.)

SAM: Who was that?

DEAN: Another hunter that seems to know dad. And found our number.

SAM: How?

DEAN: He didn't say. And I didn't ask.

SAM: What did he want?

DEAN: He found the same hunt you discovered and he wants some help. But I told him we'd meet him out there. We'll get there before they do if we leave now. (Sam stares at him.)

 _(In Mincom, Minnesota, a cabin that is run down and moss covered sits near a cliff edge. Overlooking a river below. There's a scream heard from inside the cabin. The front door fly's open and a man runs out and away from the cabin. Another middle-aged man with a gun walks out watching him, dressed in overalls and a dirty white t-shirt, short hair and scruffy face.)_

DAN: (Yells out.) You can run but you can't hide! (Bursts out laughing.) Hey Chuck! Our hunt is on! (Chuck comes walking out almost dressed the same way, carrying a shot gun.)

CHUCK: Let's get the party started, Dan! (They both walk out of the cabin and to the direction they guy ran. Chuck looks at Dan.) Let's split up and that way we can surround our prey!

DAN: Good idea! ( _They go their separate ways. In the woods, the man is out of breath and looking around in fear. He stops and looks around listening for movement. He hears a twig snaps. He looks the direction of the sound. He starts to run again. The sound ends up right behind him and he falls down. A four legged cat like creature is standing on his back growling at him. He lays there in panic. Dan walks over to them with his rifle.)_ Well, well, well. Didn't get far now did ya fella? Folks around here generally don't. Were just too good of hunters aren't we Chuck. (The cat continues to stare down at them man.)

MAN: Let me go!

DAN: You heard the man, Chuck! Let him go! (The cat steps off of him and the man stands up.) Now you're free to go. _(The man stares at him and he slowly starts to go. The creature lounges and brings the man down and chomps at his body. The man screams. Dan stands there and watches intently.)_

 _(Twenty hours later, 8 p.m., Dean and Sam drive into a parking lot of the hotel rest inn in the location of Mincom, Minnesota, five miles from all the killings. They both get into the hotel room. They both look around the room. It's all done up like an old lady's home.)_

DEAN: Why does it feel like our grandma was here? _(Sam looks over at Dean. Dean notices._ ) Don't give me that stare. She likes to decorate like this too.

SAM: Since when did we ever see other parts of our family?

DEAN: This was when I was eight. And you were still a youngling.

SAM: Youngling?

DEAN: Yeah, (Sam staring at him.) Shut up. (Dean walks over to his bed as Sam smiles and walks to his.)

( _30 minutes later, Sam and Dean are eating a to go dinner in the room. Deans phone rings. He looks at it on the table.)_

SAM: Is it him? (Dean picks the phone up and answers.)

DEAN: Yep. Hello?

DERRICK: Y eah it's me Derrick. We made it to the hotel. Where are you?

DEAN: We're eating dinner at our hotel.

DERRICK: What time are you going out to the murder site?

DEAN: Planning first thing.

DERRICK: Sounds good, we'll meet you there. (Dean hangs up. Sam looks at him.)

SAM: Well?

DEAN: We meet up with them tomorrow morning near the murder location first thing.

SAM: Peachy.

DEAN: (Looks at him.) Peachy?

 _(7 a.m., It's raining steadily. Sam and Dean are at the location of where the murders had been happening. The other hunters just drive up in conversion vans. Dean and Sam grab back packs out of their trunk. Dean closes it as he looks who's driving up. All their hunters get out and grab their equipment. Derrick walks up to them.)_

DERRICK: Hi, I'm Derrick. (They both shake hands. He looks at Sam.) You must be Sam. (Dean glares at Derrick wondering how he knows the both of them so well, as he shakes Sam's hand.) Well of all times we're going to be out in the ice cold rain.

DEAN: How far is the site from here?

DERRICK: It's about twenty minutes east from here.

DEAN: Twenty minutes? That's a two mile hike.

DERRICK: Depending how you walk it. (Dean looks at Sam. Sam stares at them as they all start walking into the woods.)

 _(Twenty minutes later, the rain is coming down a little heavier. Everyone is beyond soaked. Dean looks back at Derrick.)_

DEAN: Are we there yet?

DERRICK: I don't understand it. They said it was right here. (Dean looks at Sam.)

SAM: He's right. It's what it showed on the internet.

DEAN: Perfect.

DERRICK: I guess we should camp out here. It's level and somewhat sheltered and open. We can set up tents.

DEAN: Tents? You're lucky I come with one.

SAM: We did? (Dean looks at him.)

DEAN: Yeah it's in your back pack.

SAM: You put that tent in my…? (Dean nods yes.) No wonder my back pack was so heavy, Dean!

DEAN: You didn't even know it was there. Let's get this thing set up so we can get out of this rain.

( _9 p.m., all the tents are set up. Dean and Sam's tent is sheltered by a tarp. Rain is still coming down heavy. Sam is covered up under his sleeping bag. Dean is lying on his stomach looking at his phone.)_

DEAN: What are we doing here, Sam?

SAM: I don't know but I wasn't planning on a camping trip.

DEAN: (Turns his phone off.) Me either. Especially in this weather.

SAM: Yeah, and I'm freezing.

DEAN: Good thing I added this tent.

SAM: Yeah at my expense. (Dean smiles.)

DEAN: Shut the light off and let's get some sleep.

 _(4 a.m., at the moss covered cabin, inside, Dan is sitting on the lounge chair watching TV. Chuck comes walking in.)_

CHUCK: Dan we got company just a mile south of us. A whole bunch of campers.

DAN: Campers in this weather? They crazy?

CHUCK: They'd make a nice breakfast. (Dan looks at him.)

DAN: You got a point there chuck! Let's go hunt us some game! (Chuck smiles and his eye suddenly turn to dog like eyes.)

 _(At the tents, it's still raining but not as heavy. Dean and Sam are asleep in their tent. There's a noise outside his tent that wakes Dean up suddenly. He looks over at Sam, who's still asleep. He hears the sound of stick being stepped on. Dean reaches for his gun at his side and listens. The sound moves away toward the other tents. Dean lays down and starts to close his eyes. Then suddenly there's screaming from three tents over. It wakes everyone up. Sam looks at Dean in panic.)_

SAM: What the hell is that?!

DEAN: I don't know! _(Dean gets out of his sleeping bag and slips his shoes on and unzips the tent slightly to peak out. He sees a big creature maiming a tent. Dean quickly gets back in the tent zipping it shut. Sam looks at him.)_

SAM: What's happening?

DEAN: (Whispers.) Keep it down. I think it's a very over grown shape shifter. _(Gun fire starts going off. Dean gets out of his tent with gun drawn. The other hunter's gun fire ran the creature off. Dean stands with Sam behind him. Derrick looks back at him.)_

DERRICK: John is hurt bad. We got to get him to a hospital.

DEAN: We're almost three miles into the woods. (Walks over to Derrick.) How bad did he get it? (Derrick points at John. He's lying there shaking and bleeding bad.) Get him into a tent with someone else and patch up his wounds as best as you can. Then cover him up with extra blankets. Let's wait till daylight and we'll all head back _. (Derrick gets other hunters to get him into a large tent with someone else. Dean and Sam go back into theirs. Inside the tent, Sam sits down on his sleeping bag.)_

SAM: Now I'm soaked again.

DEAN: You could be like that one hunter.

SAM: So we made this trip for nothing?

DEAN: They're going to need help getting that guy back to the car. Especially that creature comes back.

SAM: Can't really say its shape shifter.

DEAN: Can't rule out anything right now. For all we know it could be Wendigo too. But again it'd be oversized too.

 _(Two hours later everyone is packed up and ready to hike back. Rain has stopped but it's cloudy, cold and foggy. John is still covered in a blanket, painfully standing.)_

DERRICK: You sure you can walk?

JOHN: (Weak.) Yeah but not very fast.

DERRICK: That's fine we'll take our time. (Dean and Sam walk over to them with their back packs on.)

DEAN: Were going to all have to remain on alert. The thing that attacked him could come back.

TOM: That's reassuring. We may all get it.

DERRICK: Not if were diligent and remain sharp. Let's get out of here while we still have daylight. (Everyone starts walking from the area. John and Derrick take it slow as he helps him walk.)

 _(Forty minutes later, John starts weakening and the pain increasing in his body. Derrick stops, in noticing. He sits him down on a down tree. Everyone else stops and looks. Dean walks over to him.)_

JOHN: (Looks at Derrick.) I don't think I'm going to make it. I can't go no further. (Sam looks at Dean and whispers.)

SAM: We need Cas. (Dean looks at him and at Derrick.)

DEAN: Any way he can be carried. We're sitting ducks out here.

DERRICK: We haven't seen anything this far. I think were in the clear.

DEAN: I have a bad feeling were being hunted!

DERRICK: He's to cut up, we need a stretcher. _(Suddenly they hear something walking through the woods but can't see through the fog. Everyone holds out there various kinds of guns while looking around.)_

SAM: Dean!

DEAN: Keep close. This damn fog isn't helping matters much. (The sound circles them and stops. All becomes quiet. Everyone stands there paralyzed, listening for more sound.)

DERRICK: We need to move on. (Looks at John. He nods a weak painful yes. They all start to walk on.)

DEAN: How much further do we got?

DERRICK: We should be getting close to the parking area. _(Just as he says that something large jumps on top of him and John. Dean, Sam and others point their guns at the creature and start firing. The creature looks at Dean and snarls at him. Sam notices and fires at the creature. It jumps at Sam, slashing across his chest, Dean yells out as Sam falls to the ground as the creature disappears into the fog.)_

DEAN: Sam! (Kneels down by him looking his chest over. Sam's coat is torn and blood starting to come out of it. Sam looks up at Dean in pain.)

SAM: Dean.

DEAN: Take it easy.

DERRICK: (Sits up and looks at his fellow hunter. He's dead.) John? (Gently shakes him.) John! (Tears come down his face. Dean notices and looks at Sam. Sam slowly sits up.)

DEAN: We got to get out here before there any more victims. (Derrick gets his phone out.)

DERRICK: I'm going to try calling the police. (Dean stands up and helps Sam to stand. He cringes in pain.)

DEAN: We can't wait here either. We shouldn't be that far from the parking lot.

DERRICK: I can't leave his body here! He has a family they need to know. I've known him since we were in kindergarten.

DEAN: Carry him if you can. We got to keep moving. _(Derrick nods yes and stands up. The other hunters help him and they all get moving again. As they're walking, Dean keeps an eye on Sam. Sam tries to hide the level of pain he's in. They reach the parking lot. Dean and Sam get to the impala. Dean unlocks the passenger's side and helps Sam into the sit inside. Derrick and his hunters help him get the body in his truck. Derrick walks over to Dean.)_

DERRICK: Is your brother going to be ok?

DEAN: Yeah as soon as I get him out of this weather and sewed up he will be.

DERRICK: Yeah, it's nasty out here. What do we do from here?

DEAN: Well right now, I gotta get Sam healed up. But as soon as I do. I'm going to get more help to deal with this hidden killer. How did the police know they had a cabin?

DERRICK: I think it was by accident. They don't have enough evidence to prosecute though.

DEAN: Well if these people have something to do with this creature, and killing your best buddy to me is evidence enough. (Derrick nods yes.)

SAM: Dean. (Dean looks down at Sam, his pain is increasing.)

DEAN: (Looks at Derrick.) Keep in touch. I gotta go.

DERRICK: I will. (Dean gets in his car as Derrick closes the passenger door for them. They drive off.)

( _An hour later at the hotel, Sam is asleep on his bed, Dean is sitting on the bed watching TV. Its starts raining outside again with wind blowing causing Dean to look toward the window. He gets up and looks out the window.)_

CAS: (Suddenly shows up behind Dean.) The weather out here has been bad lately. (Dean jumps and quickly turns around.)

DEAN: Cas! One of these days! (Cas stares at him.) I'm glad you're here. Sam needs healed.

CAS: (Looks over at Sam laying there.) What happened to him?

DEAN: He's been attacked by some sort of creature. We're not sure exactly what. Our suspicions are that it's a shape shifter. But this creature was huge. Almost hellhound size. (Cas walks over to Sam and stares at him.)

CAS: Dean you're not going to like this. (Dean looks over at him.)

DEAN: What?

CAS: It was a hell hound. (Dean walks over to him.)

DEAN: How can you tell?

CAS: There's a poison in his blood. Not to mention a talon.

DEAN: I sewed him up myself. I didn't see a talon _. (Cas removes the dressing off Sam's chest. And he puts his hand over one of the wounds that are more swollen then the others. He causes the talon to come out from under his Skin and he shows it to Dean. Dean stares at it in fear.)_

CAS: I can't heal him Dean, cause it's done by a hell hound. He's just going to have to rest it out.

DEAN: So you're telling me that hell hounds can change into humans now or visa versa?

CAS: It's looking that way.

DEAN: That'll explain why it was so huge. But why? Would this be Crowley's doing?

CAS: Possibly. And the reason I have no clue. I'll have to do some investigating on my own. But we best be finding out _. (He disappears. Dean stands there in frustration that he left so abruptly. He looks down at Sam and sits down on his own bed. His cell rings, Dean answers.)_

DEAN: Yeah?

DERRICK: How's your brother?

DEAN: He's ok, just sleeping. Why?

DERRICK: Wanted to know if I can pull you away. Found out where that cabin is. We take an ATV through there we can get to it in no time and kill these s.o.b's.

DEAN: Not sure if it's going to be that easy. I'm thinking they can be hellhounds.

DERRICK: Hellhounds? How's that possible.

DEAN: I've seen enough impossibilities that have been possible. So I'm not ruling anything out.

DERRICK: Ok, and if it's so what do we do about it?

DEAN: You kill them like you do a werewolf.

DERRICK: Stake at the heart.

DEAN: That's the answer.

DERRICK: Then how do we go about doing it?

DEAN: That's the tricky part. When my brother gets strong enough, I'll call you with a plan.

DERRICK: I'll inform my hunters.

( _Three days later, at the hotel. Sam is reading a newspaper, leaned up against the headboard of the bed. Dean comes in from outside, its raining and blustery. The cold air brushes by Sam causing him to look toward Dean.)_

SAM: Feels like it's freezing out.

DEAN: (Closing the door.) Pretty much near it. Got us some lunch. (Sam looks at the paper.) Sam you haven't eaten in three days. At least humor me and take a bite of something. (Hands Sam a sandwich. Sam takes it as Dean sits down in his own bed.) So you reading anything interesting?

SAM: No. Everything seems scarcely quiet all of the sudden.

DEAN: Yeah that's what Derrick said while you were healing up. You know Sam, Cas thinks were dealing with hell hounds.

CROWLEY: (Suddenly shows up between them.) And he's right. They are hellhounds. (Dean stands up glaring at him.)

DEAN: Crowley?! What the hell?

CROWLEY: Not my doing I assure you. Some nuisance released the buggers. Now they're running wild where people can see them on this retched little planet.

SAM: You can call them off can't you?

CROWLEY: Not really. They're not my hounds. You killed mine remember?

DEAN: Then whose are they?

CROWLEY: Sam's now.

DEAN: Come again?! (Sam stares at Crowley.)

CROWLEY: Don't look all surprised. It scratched you right?

SAM: Yeah but…

CROWLEY: No buts about it. If a hell hound don't kill you and just gives a scratch of a sort, they become bound to you.

DEAN: He got more than just a scratch! That hound jumped on Sam after Sam took a shot at it. I think it was scared off by the shots.

CROWLEY: It wasn't scared off by shots. It realized what it had done and left.

DEAN: I've been attacked by them things why haven't I got the ability to control them.

CROWLEY: At that time you were on the victim list. Sam isn't on their list he was just collateral damage. (Looks at Sam.) Use your gift wisely Sam or you can become the victim really fast!

SAM: What do you mean?

CROWLEY: What I mean is don't tick it off! They're not like regular dogs. These hounds will bite the hand that feeds it. I know they have me from time to time. (Crowley disappears. Dean looks at Sam.)

SAM: Now what do we do?

DEAN: Go home and call it a day. I'm blocking Derrick's number too.

SAM: We can't do that. He's lost one of his best friend who is a hunter.

DEAN: That's the nature of the game Sam. It's a cruel one but that's life as it is.

SAM: Dean we have the advantage now. We go back out in the woods and cause that hound to stop what it keeps doing.

DEAN: Weren't you listening to Crowley? He said you can make them mad. Let alone telling it what to do. Besides what happens when we get advantages. We end up paying for it later.

SAM: Dean it's not fair to Derrick to desert him when he needs help. And he said I had control. I intend to use it. (Dean glares at him.)

DEAN: What are you going to do? Tell the hell hound to roll over and die?

SAM: No trick it.

DEAN: Suppose it can read your mind? From my experience I think they can see right through on your intentions.

SAM: I'm it's owner now.

DEAN: Sam it's just no your typical house hold pet were talking about here.

SAM: I know but it's the only way in hopes to stop these killings.

DEAN: (Staring at the floor.) This whole thing is beyond disturbing.

( _Three days later, Dean, Sam, Derrick and a couple of his hunters are in the forest. They're five hundred feet from the cabin.)_

DERRICK: Well it's been quiet this far.

DEAN: Yeah to quiet.

DERRICK: Well someone's home there's smoke coming out of the chimney.

SAM: That don't mean nothing, they could just left the fire burning. _(Suddenly there's growling coming from behind them. They all stand there froze. Dean and Sam slowly look back; it's the same hound that attacked Sam. Sam turns to face it. It growls more.)_ Stand down! ( _It snarls more showing its fangs and slowly approaches Sam.)_ I said stand down! _(The hound gets close to Sam. Dean backs off slowly and getting ready to pull his gun out. Sam sees what Dean is doing at the corner of his eye.)_ Dean don't. He'll attack you.

DEAN: He looks to want to attack you! (The hound stands in front of Sam. Derrick stands froze in fear.)

SAM: Leave this place and never return! You understand me! You need to go home where you belong and no longer attack humans! (The hound sits and stares at him.) Go on! (The hound turns and disappears. Dean stares over at Sam.)

DEAN: Remind me to punch you after I had something to drink, ok? (Sam stares at him as if to ask what? Derrick is standing there staring at them.)

DERRICK: Am I missing something here?

DEAN: Yeah we need to get the hell out of here.

DERRICK: But that creature isn't dead.

SAM: No, but it won't bother anyone no more.

DERRICK: How do you know? Just because you telling it to leave don't mean it's going to stay away.

SAM: If it don't we come back and kill it. For now it's gone. Let's leave it at that. (Derrick stares at him untrustingly.)

 _(At the parking lot, Sam is getting into their car. Dean is putting his guns away in the trunk as Derrick walks up to him.)_

DERRICK: How did you brother make that thing obey like that?

DEAN: I don't know. Pure luck I guess. (Closes the trunk.)

DERRICK: I wouldn't trust your brother if I were you!

DEAN: (Glares at him.) This is done. Don't bother calling me no more. (Gets into the car and closes the door. They drive off as Derrick stands there watching them.)

( _2 days later, at the bunker, Sam is on the sofa asleep. Dean is in the map room going through a book. Crowley suddenly shows up standing where Dean is sitting.)_

DEAN: Dammit Crowley! How are you getting in here!?

CROWLEY: What are you trying to do figure out hell hounds? (Dean quickly shuts the book.) No use hiding it from me I already saw what you were reading.

DEAN: How do you get him free from the ability of controlling those hounds?

CROWLEY: Well the hound that he was controlling is back now where it belongs. Besides I'd think you'd like him to have that ability.

DEAN: No cause there is always some kind of consequences to go with it. So how do you get rid of the ability?

CROWLEY: You don't. It's like owning a pet. You have it till it dies. But with hell hounds, it's an eternal thing.

DEAN: Yet but pets don't kill a person. These things can and will.

CROWLEY: No. It won't. It won't ever hurt Sam. Maybe you, but it will always protect Sam. I think you'd want your dear brother to be protected.

DEAN: Not by something that can kill me.

CROWLEY: He can train it to leave you alone.

DEAN: Crowley we don't need a pet. And we don't want to be bound to it for eternity. So if you don't mind?

CROWLEY: Fine, have it your way. Besides it's back where it belongs. And since Sam told to go back home and stay away. I doubt you'll be bothered by anymore hell hounds anyway. Besides if it does come back to your brother there are no repercussions for the ability. Just advantages. Advantages I might add that you may need.

DEAN: Is that why you came?

CROWLEY: No. I was tired of tormenting demons and wanted to stretch my legs. So I decided to pester you. And secondly I wanted to know how he did it.

DEAN: I don't know. But I hope it stays away.

CROWLEY: Suit yourself. (He disappears. Dean sits there staring across the room.)

( _Three hours later, Dean has fallen asleep with his head down on the map room table. Sam walks over to him and gently shakes him.)_

SAM: Dean? (Dean sits up sleepily and looks up at him.)

DEAN: Yeah. Wow must have dozed off.

SAM: Yeah looks that way. You ok?

DEAN: I was reading and guess I got bored. Had a weird dream too.

SAM: (Sits down across from him.) Yeah? What kind of a dream?

DEAN: That Crowley was here and told me not to get rid of your hell hound.

SAM: Who said anything about getting rid of it? It's left. There won't be any more killing.

DEAN: Like I said it was a funky dream. (Cas shows up in the room.) Talking about things showing up suddenly. Hey Cas what's up. (Stands up and stretches.)

CAS: (Looks at Sam.) Word has it you have control of a hell hound?

SAM: It's gone. I told it to leave. (Cas stares at him.) What?

CAS: It hasn't left, Sam.

DEAN: (Staring at Cas in concern.) What do you mean?

CAS: It's sitting at his side by the chair. (Dean looks at Sam and sees nothing near him.)

DEAN: What are you talking about? I don't see anything.

CAS: You won't. It's chosen not to be seen.

DEAN: How do we get rid of this thing? It needs to leave Sam alone! And how is it wants to be invisible now but when it was out at that forest it was revealed. And from my understanding it was human as well.

CAS: This is a new species of hellhound. They used to serve Lucifer till Sam sent him back to hell. And they've been running free. As a matter of fact the hell hound Crowley had was just a normal evil hell hound. This one that Sam managed to gain is more like a ruler of hell hounds.

DEAN: This gets better and better. So what do we do about it?

CAS: Nothing but use it to your advantage.

DEAN: Seriously, Cas?

CAS: I am not joking. You made need this kind of protection. I've see how nervous Crowley has been lately. And all this explains it.

SAM: So what you're saying is there is no repercussions from all this?

CAS: No, cause no deal was made. The creature can't retaliate against you because you are now its master so to speak.

DEAN: Yeah but for how long. And besides, Crowley told him not to make it mad.

CAS: Yeah and by rights. He doesn't want Sam to have it because it puts you both at a good advantage. This could be the best thing to happen to you two second (Stretches his arms out in reference to the bunker.) to this place.

DEAN: I hope you're right.

SAM: So what do I do to tell it what to do?

CAS: Just as you have been since the forest hunt of yours.

DEAN: And if you're wrong? (Cas stares at him.)

CAS: I'll do more research and ask around to be sure. You two just be careful. (Cas disappears, Dean looks at Sam.)

DEAN: I don't like none of this.

( _At the moss covered cabin. Dan is sitting there alone staring at the fire. Crowley shows up in front of him.)_

CROWLEY: You are responsible for this!

DAN: Who are you? How did you get in here!?

CROWLEY: I'm your worst nightmare! (Crowley makes a fist and the man's neck suddenly snaps.) You shouldn't have trifled with what belongs to me!

( _Sam and Dean are on the road, on a call from a hunter that used to be friends with Bobby till he passed away. He called to meet him at diner outside a grocery store in Wisconsin. He has information on a Wendigo being sighted by rangers and locals around surrounding neighborhoods. Outside the diner, 5:30 p.m., Dean and Sam pull up and get out of the car looking around. A man approaches them.)_

DARYL: Dean and Sam Winchester. You're just as Bobby had described you. (They both stare at him.) I'm sorry, the name is Daryl Longshore. I knew Bobby for sixteen years. He was a great man. I still after all this time can't believe he's passed. I didn't think anything could take that man down.

DEAN: Yeah neither did we.

DARYL: So how have you all been doing?

DEAN: Just been hunting and keeping mind and body together. How about you?

DARYL: Eh about the same.

DEAN: So where were these creature found?

DARYL: Actually right here in town. But of course only in the night hours. But the they seem to be able to be like chameleons. They change colors to suit their surroundings.

DEAN: They've always done that.

DARYL: Yeah but never this close to a population.

DEAN: So when do you plan to start on a hunt for this thing?

DARYL: As soon as you all get settled preferably.

DEAN: Sounds fair enough. We'll check into that hotel across the way here and we'll get started. (Dean and Sam get back into the car and they drive across the street to the hotel that's two blocks away. They get a room and walk in. Dean throws his duffel bag on the bed and looks over at Sam sitting his bag down.) What's wrong you're awful quiet.

SAM: I don't feel good for starters. And secondly aren't we jumping into this to quick?

DEAN: No not really. If it's around this neighborhood we shouldn't have any trouble tracking it in a small town.

SAM: Yeah but if it's a chameleon like abilities. It's going to be hard.

DEAN: Well since you're bound with a hellhound have it go and search and destroy.

SAM: How, I got nothing that belongs to a Wendigo for it to sniff out.

DEAN: They're supposed to be relatively intelligent creatures he should know what to look for upon command.

SAM: I don't even know if it's even with us.

DEAN: I've smelled dog all day I'm sure it's with us.

SAM: (Stares at Dean and looks across the room.) Go search for our Wendigo and take us to its location. (The dog growls and leaves with a breeze felt by both guys. They look at each other.) That answered that question.

DEAN: And to think he's riding in my car. (Nods know and goes through his duffle bag.)

( _8 p.m., Dean and Sam are standing on a side walk in a small town. Daryl walks up to them with someone else. They both step into the light, it's Derrick. Dean stares at him.)_

DERRICK: Well we meet again.

DARYL: I ran into him at the store and said he was a hunter after he saw what I was buying. And that he knew you guys.

DERRICK: Yeah, it's a small world. Funny how we keep finding the same hunt all the time.

DEAN: Yeah hilarious.

DERRICK: (Looks at Sam.) So Sam how you feeling after those injuries you had.

SAM: I feel fine. (Dean glares at Derrick.)

DERRICK: That's good. So how do we get started in looking for the wenidgo? (Sam feels a tug at his sleeve and he looks the direction his jacket is being pulled. Sam looks at Dean, he notices.)

DEAN: I think we should start this way. And we'll just go from there.

DARYL: Ok gotta start somewhere. (They all walk down a street. And toward an alley. They hear a noise. They all look the direction of the noise. They start down the alley with guns drawn. Red eyes start glowing in the corner of the alley. Daryl whispers.) I think I see him.

DEAN: Easy now. It can jump at all of us and were all goners. (Sam stares at the creature.)

SAM: (Whispers.) Sick him! (The hell hound silently runs to the creature and it screams out in pain and falls to the ground dead. Sam looks in amazement. Dean looks at Sam. The other two do too. Derrick stares at him in slight fear.)

DERRICK: What have you just done?

SAM: I didn't do anything.

DERRICK: Bull! You whispered something then suddenly this thing falls dead! (Dean glares at Derrick.) I'm beginning to think you're something evil. (Daryl stares at Derrick like he's crazy.)

DARYL: Sam Winchester evil. You're crazy. He's the least evil human I know on this planet, according to an old friend of mine.

DERRICK: Well you're old friend is wrong! He up and tells this hell hound like creature to up leave on hunt we were on. Now he causes the hardest creature to hunt to fall dead! He's either evil, or a warlock!


End file.
